lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodland Realm (Biome)
Note: This article is about the uncorrupted region of Mirkwood. You may be looking for Mirkwood Corrupted instead. Or the faction Woodland Realm (Faction) The Woodland Realm is a sanctuary in Mirkwood for the Wood-elves of Middle-earth, their ruler being King Thranduil, father of Legolas Greenleaf. Mirkwood was once a vast and beautiful forest known as Greenwood the Great, but was given its current name after nearly all of the region fell under Sauron's shadow over the course of the Third Age. Only a small portion in the north of the forest remained uncorrupted and protected by the Elves, which is the Woodland Realm. The area is heavily forested with Mirk-oaks (only light green and red variant) and various other trees from Vanilla and the mod, making it the ideal home for the nature-loving Wood-elves. Giant Mirk-oaks also grow here, making this biome ideal for the treehouse-dwelling player. Upon entering this region of Mirkwood, you gain the achievement "Guest of the Elvenking". Sub-biomes Woodland Realm Hills These hills form the heartlands of the Woodland Realm. The biome contains steep, rolling hills, making travel through this part of the area more challenging. The vegetation on the hills is lusher than in the surrounding lowlands. The tree-density is higher and almost half of all Green-oak trees have grown to huge size, proving ample opportunities for Wood-elven 'eyes in the sky'. Structures that spawn in the Woodland Realm biome also appear here. The Woodland Realm Hills biome is an ideal place to construct underground halls (like that of the Elvenking), due to the tall hills that offer large amounts of underground building space. Variants The Woodland-realm biome includes the following variants: * Standard - Normal Woodland-realm forest biome. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Aspen Forest - A forest dominated with Aspen trees. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Larch Forest - A forest dominated with Larch trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with Pine trees. Structures A variety of structures spawn in Mirkwood. * Wood-Elf Houses - Houses of the Wood-elves that spawn on the ground. A Green-oak grows through the center of the house. On the first floor is a chest plus bows and/or arrows that hang in item frames. On the basement floor, there are bookshelves and a Wood-elven bed. There is also a platform on the top of the house. * Wood-Elf Lookout Platforms - Small lookout platforms that spawn on the trunks of larger Green-oaks in Mirkwood. They are also called "Wood-elven Flets". * Wood-elven Towers - Towers of Wood-elven brick in the Mirkwood biome. A tall, but thin Green-oak grows through the center of these towers. A staircase goes all the way up, and on each floor are four small balconies. On the top floor is a set of Wood-elven Scout Armour and a Wood-elf Captain. The staircase goes down to a basement floor, which has food, wine, tables, and a trapdoor to the dungeon, which contains three cells; occasionally, unarmed and unarmored Gundabad or Dol Guldur Orcs, or, rarely, some dwarves of Durin's Folk will spawn here imprisoned. * Wood-elven Smithies - Circular structures that contain several Elven Forges, a crafting table, a Wood-elven Crafting Table, a chest full of loot, and two anvils. A Wood-elf Smith spawns inside. Smithies appear to be rarer than other Wood-elven structures. MobsCategory:Biomes This biome is populated with various types of Wood-elves. Apart from NPCs, the black butterflies of Mirkwood spawn here, as well as the Elk, cows, sheep, chickens, and wild boars. No evil mobs spawn within the Woodland Realm, except for the Orcs in the cells in the dungeons of Wood-elven Towers. * Wood-elves - Male or Female, Wood-elves are Silvan Elves that spawn in Mirkwood and Wood-elf Houses. * Wood-elf Warriors - Wood-elves that have become warriors. They have swords and Wood-elven armour and can be hired from Wood-elf Captains. They can rarely be found riding Woodland Elk wearing Wood-elven Elk Armor. * Wood-elf Scouts - Wood-elf Warriors with bows and Wood-elven Scout Armour, which gives them a permanent Speed II effect. * Wood-elf Captains - Captains of the Wood-elves that reside in Wood-elven Towers. You can hire all of the above from them. * Gundabad Orc - These Orcs spawn only in the dungeon cells of Wood-elven Towers in Mirkwood, and you do not have to worry about them here. * Dol Guldur Orc - Like the Gundabad Orcs, Dol Guldur Orcs only spawn unarmed and unarmored in the dungeon cells of Wood-elven Towers. * Dwarves- These NPC's can only be found in the dungeon cells of the Wood-elven Towers in Mirkwood, albiet very rarely. * Wood-elf Smiths - Smiths that spawn in Wood-elven Smithies. They sell weapons and armor, in addition to buying minerals. Vegetation The Woodland Realm is less densely forested than Northern Mirkwood and Mirkwood Corrupted. It contains a huge variety of trees of the following species: Green- and Red-oak, Oak, Spruce, Chestnut, Beech, Larch, Fir and Pine. Green-oaks can be found in normal and large size variations (the large size having Wood-elven platforms on them). The Red-Oak trees of the Woodland Realm are, without exception, of a much larger variant than the ones found in Northern Mirkwood. Category:Woodland Realm Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Environment Category:Mirkwood Category:Rhovanion Category:Forest